Mario Kart DIY (Samtendo09's Version.)
Mario Kart DIY Samtendo09 Version is another DIY of Mario Kart. There many option, but they are all locked until you completed the Mushroom Cup the first time. This game is avalable for the Ninten4Online. It is compitable for Online Play. First Time ﻿You have to play the Mushroom Cup before you have access to all option avalable. You will play as a Mii, and race in a Standard Kart (The size is depended of your Mii's Size and Weight.) If you: *Win 1st Place, you will complete the First Time but also being told by Mario that you're a very good player. *Have 2nd to 5th Place, you will complete the First Time but also being told that Mario that you're a good player. *Having 6th to 12th Place will be told by Mario that you should practice if you want to win very well. You will access to other option anyway. Grand Prix. The goal of this mode is to get the most points by reaching the highest place as possible. There 4 courses per Cup. The point earn depended by places you have is the same as Mario Kart Wii. *Mushroom Cup. (Beginner.) *Flower Cup. (Beat the Mushroom Cup.) *Star Cup. (Beat the Flower Cup.) *Special Cup. (Beat the Star Cup.) *Shell Cup. (Beat the Special Cup.) *Banana Cup. (Beat the Shell Cup.) *Leaf Cup. (Beat the Banana Cup.) *Lighting Cup. (Beat the Leaf Cup.) There two new Cups after beated all Cups: *Cape Cup. *Ninten4Online Cup. (Beat the Cape Cup, Final Cup.) DIY Cups are optional and unlocked once you built 16 DIY Courses. There's 4 empty D.I.Y. Cups avaliable. Championship. You need to complete all Cups including DIY Cups from the whole world to access to this mode. It give you random 8 Courses. TURE Championship. If you beat him. he will sorry about the way he do and join the crew. Then the Koopalings comes of no where and Bowser have forgot that they want to challenge you since the first time you race! *Final Battle. After you beaten them, the Koopalings get mad but Bowser told them that it wasn't the way to accept defeat. Then he forgive them because they know justice, fighting each other doring Battle Mode. The Koopalings then understood and join the crew. THE END. Battle Mode. There's all the Battle Courses but also DIY Battles in this one. Three unlockable Battle Courses are listed here: *Warioware DIY. (Make over 5 DIY Battles.) *Koopalings' Ship. (Beat the Koopalings.) DIY Mode. Visit this mode to create your own courses, charecter, Items, and every other elements in the games. Wario is the host of this mode. He will tell you how your creation is popular as following: *This is PERFECT! You sure show'em who have better creation! (Five Stars.) *Great one! Despite some downside, it is very good! (Four Stars.) *Good! However, good upgrade is required if you want more Stars. (Three Stars.) *Not bad, but you need to upgrade it for sure. (Two Stars.)﻿ *Argh! You need to learn more! This is just stupid. (One Star.) *Don't rush! It not officialy rated yet! (No Star.) You can share your own and get the other DIY elements. If you think it is incomplete, you can "Save but don't publish." Trivia: *You can spetacle the Courses/Battles/Cup/Championship you can go by pressing the Start Button. You will see the other players competiting each other. Category:Racing Games Category:Online Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games